umineko_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
The Beginning In the beginning, Zack created a Umineko server from AO. Now the server was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Zack was hovering over the waters. And Zack said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. The server was born, devoid of humanity and life, and Zack was alone. So Zack created mankind in his own image, in the image of Zack he created them; male and female, and females that were once males or males that were once females. Zack saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning - the X day. The true number of days he had taken has been lost in the annals of time. No longer a mere being, Zack had transcended his own kind. Zack had finished the work he had been doing; so on the final day he rested from all his work. The Ancient Seven This is the account of the Umineko server when they were created, when Lord Zack made the earth and the heavens of the server. Now no shrub had yet appeared on the server and no plant had yet sprung up, for the Lord Zack had not sent rain on the earth and there was no one to work the ground, but streams came up from the earth and watered the whole surface of the ground. Then the Lord Zack formed a man from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being. Thus began the tale of LTexLT. The Lord Zack said, “It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.” Lord Zack caused LTexLT to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man’s dart board and then closed up the place with flesh. Then the Lord Zack made a man from the board he had taken out of the man, and he brought him to the man. The man said, “This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; he shall be called ‘Dartz,’ for he was taken out of a dart board.” LTexLT and his companion Dartz were both naked, and they felt no shame. Soon, the world became populated. Influx of men and women and everything in between came into the world, bequeathing Zack his desire for his world to be populated. Valander, Oskar, Casca and Oz were the first few humans to bless the server with their presence. The council of the Ancients were formed. Zack, LTexLT, Dartz, Valander, Oskar, Casca and Oz. For a thousand years, their peace were undisturbed and they lived in harmony in the garden of Eden, forever indulging in the pleasure of life. They thought such a simple yet fulfilling life would continue forever and ever. An infinite life with nothing but pleasure. However, one day, Lord Zack announced his temporary retirement. Playing God took a toll on his feebly old body and he decided to retire. The lord said, "LTexLT, you were my first and very best creation. No one else deserves this honour more than you. You shall succeed me and you would do a good job." LTexLT was dead, now it was Lord LTexLT. The peace had been disturbed. Change was imminent. Nothing could stop Lord LTexLT now. A being born from his very belonging, Dartz decided that he had only one love, Lord LTexLT. The two began to date despite both were men. No longer was it Adam and Eve, it was now LTexLT and Dartz. Now the snake was more crafty than any of the wild animals the Lord Zack had made. He said to the man whom Lord Zack had created, “Did Zack really say, ‘You must not create your own Umineko Online client’?” The woman said to the snake, “We may speak here in this server Lord Zack created, but Lord Zack did say, ‘You must not create your own Umineko Online client, and you must not attempt it, or you will die.’” “You will not certainly die,” the snake said to the man. “For Lord Zack knows that when you create it, your eyes will be opened, and you will be like Lord Zack, knowing good and evil.” When the man saw that such a client would be pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining prestige, he took the challenge and created it. He also gave some to his boyfriend, who was with him, and he ate it. Then the eyes of both of them were opened, and they realized they were naked in a fake server, a mere shadow of the greatness known as Attorney Online; so they sewed small codes together and made the client for themselves. Thus beginning the era of Umineko Online. Lord Zack seeing this, lost all trust in LTexLT and Dartz, banished them both from the Garden of the Umineko server. Lord Zack was enraged. His own creation had been overthrown by his own creations. His rage was his downfall as God stripped Lord Zack of his noble title. Lord Zack was now Zack, and he too was banished into the land of Umineko Online. The other four of the holy ancient council decided to join Umineko Online to preserve the sanctity of their 1000 year old pact of staying together no matter the odds. All were now equal in status. This ends the Ancient Times as the Golden Age begins.